dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sten
} |name = Sten |image = Sten_Lothering.jpg |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Qunari |class = Krieger |specialization = |quests = Der eingesperrte Qunari Das Schwert der Beresaad |voice = Konstantin Graudus Mark Hildreth (en) |location = Lothering Lager der Gruppe |title = Karasaad (ehemals) Sten (vor 9:34 Drachen) Arishok (ab 9:34 Drachen) (optional) |affiliation = Antaam Der Wächter (optional) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden Dragon Age: Bis Zur Letzten Ruhe Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sten ist ein Krieger der Qunari, eine Glaubensrichtung des Qun. Er ist ein möglicher Gefährte in Dragon Age: Origins. Mit Sten ist keine Romanze möglich. Hintergrund Sten ist nicht sein wahrer Name, sondern lediglich sein Rang, seinen wahren Namen nennt er nur selten, vor allem nicht der Rasse, die sein Volk zwei Mal versucht hat zu erobern. Die meisten Bewohner der Menschenlande, so sagt er, könnten seinen Namen sowieso nicht aussprechen. Sten wurde gemeinsam mit anderen Qunari nach Ferelden geschickt, um die Verderbnis zu untersuchen. Die Ergebnisse sollte er dem Arishok berichten. Persönlichkeit Sten ist ein disziplinierter und ehrhafter Kämpfer, dessen Respekt nicht einfach zu verdienen ist. Er definiert sich völlig mit der Philosophie der Qun, die für außenstehende nicht leicht zu verstehen ist. In dieser Philosophie wird allem eine feste Bedeutung zugewiesen, die nicht willentlich verändert werden kann. Wünsche eines Individuums, sich nach eigenen Vorstellungen weiter zu entwickeln, stößt auf kein Verständnis der Qun. Jeder wird mit einer festen Bestimmung geboren, die er zu leben hat. Sten sieht in dem Wächter keinen Krieger, sondern jemanden, der so tut, als ob er ein Krieger sei. Er kritisiert, dass in Ferelden niemand seinen von Geburt an bestimmten Platz kennt oder nicht gewillt ist, diesen seinen Platz einzunehmen. In den Augen der Qun führt das zu Chaos. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis man sich Stens Respekt verdient hat, was noch schwieriger ist, wenn man einen weiblichen Wächter spielt; denn Krieg ist in Stens Augen niemals Aufgabe einer Frau. Sten ist generell wortkarg und antwortet meist nur in knappen Sätzen. Er kann oberflächliches Geplauder nicht leiden und sieht auch keinen Sinn darin, lange Debatten zu führen. So wie die meisten des Qun hat er nichts übrig für Magier und befürwortet eine strenge Linie im Umgang mit ihnen. Dragon Age: Origins Der gefangene Qunari Als der Wächter Lothering erreicht, findet er einen seltsamen Hünen, eingesperrt in einem Käfig. Der Hüne nennt sich Sten und ist wegen mehrfachen Mordes eingesperrt worden. Als er sich als Angehöriger der Qunari zu erkennen gibt, wirft Morrigan, so sie dabei ist, ein, dass sie es mit einem äußerst machtvollen Kämpfer zu tun hätten und er nützlich im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut sein könnte. Sollte der Wächter dem zustimmen, kann man Sten auf mehrere Arten befreien. Sobald das geschehen ist, schließt sich Sten der Gruppe dauerhaft an. In dem darauffolgenden Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass Sten zwei Wochen in dem Käfig ausgeharrt hatte; ohne Nahrung und Wasser. Doch macht er keinen sonderlich geschwächten Eindruck und will sich sofort aufmachen, um zu erledigen, was erledigt werden muss. Sten empfindet eine starke Verbindung zum Mabari des Wächters. Als der Wächter ihn fragt, wieso er in Ferelden ist, erklärt er, dass er gemeinsam mit weiteren Qunari vom Arishok hergeschickt wurde, um die Verderbnis zu untersuchen. In diesem Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass er nicht nach Par Vollen zurückkehren kann, will aber vorerst nicht über die genauen Gründe sprechen. Turm des Zirkels und das Nichts Sten sitzt mit zwei Qunaribrüdern am Lagerfeuer von denen einer kochen möchte. Der Wächter spricht Sten darauf an, dass es ein Traum ist und er bejaht, dass er weiß, dass dies ein Traum ist. Er möchte dennoch nicht gehen, da er Angst hat die beiden bereits verstorbenen Brüder noch einmal sterben zu sehen. Nachdem man ihn überredet hat kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen die Brüder, die sich als Dämonen des Nichts herausstellen. Im Anschluss verschwindet Sten, bereit für den Kampf gegen den Dämon, der sie im Nichts gefangen hält. Der Wächter der heiligen Asche Sten wird über seine Taten in Lothering befragt und ob er meint, damit Schande über das Volk der Qunari gebracht zu haben. Sten bekräftigt, dass er sein Versagen nie geleugnet hat. Das Schwert der Beresaad Wieso er die Morde verübt hat bzw. er nicht zurückkehren kann, erzählt er erst, wenn er den Wächter eine Weile beobachtet und für gut befunden hat. Er kam gemeinsam mit sieben weiteren Qunari nach Ferelden und sie fanden erst nichts, was auf eine Verderbnis hinweisen könnte, bis sie ihr Nachtlager beim Calenhad-See aufgeschlagen hatten. Plötzlich waren sie von der Dunklen Brut umzingelt, schienen aus der Tiefe der Erde gekommen zu sein. Sie fochten um ihr Leben, doch nur Sten überlebte den Kampf und verlor danach das Bewusstsein. Sten weiß nicht, wie lange er ohnmächtig war. Er kam auf einem Bauernhof zu sich, doch sein Schwert war nicht bei ihm. Er suchte nach dem Schwert, doch er fand es nicht. Schließlich fragte die Bauern, die ihn gerettet haben, ob sie sein Schwert auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen hätten, doch sie sagten nein. Darauf tötete er die Leute mit seinen bloßen Händen. Er erklärt, dass er kopflos gehandelt hatte, eine Panikreaktion ohne Sinn und Verstand. Als der Wächter wissen will, wieso er das alles wegen einem Schwert getan hatte, erklärt er, dass dieses Schwert für ihn angefertigt worden war, an dem Tag, an dem er zu den Beresaad kam. Dieses Schwert ist untrennbar mit ihm und seiner Identität verbunden und nicht, was er unternehmen könnte, könnte den Verlust aufwiegen. Würde er ohne sein Schwert nach Par Vollen zurückkehren, würde man ihn töten. Ein schwertloser Mann ist in den Augen der Qunari ein seelenloser Mann. Keiner ihrer Krieger würde es riskieren, von seinem Schwert getrennt zu sein, solange er lebt. Wüsste er nur, wo er beginnen sollte zu suchen, dann würde er es finden. Der Wächter kann ihm darauf versprechen, dass sie das Schwert suchen werden. Sobald er das Schwert gefunden hat, überreicht er es Sten als Geschenk. Epilog Zuneigung/Abneigung Ob Sten überhaupt "zugeneigt" im landläufigen Sinne sein kann, ist bereits fraglich, da die Qunari einen gänzlich anderen sozialen und ethischen Kodex besitzen. Von Sten sollte man eher von Respekt, denn Zuneigung sprechen. Diesen erhält man, wenn man sich nicht allzu viel mit langen Reden aufhält, sondern handelt. Ähnlich wie Morrigan hält er es für Zeitverschwendung, den "Schwachen" in ihren persönlichen Problemen zu helfen. Ihn mit ewigen Fragen zu löchern, mag er nicht besonders. Geschenke Es mag unerwartet sein, doch der Hüne hat eine Vorliebe für Malerei. Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Geschenke (Origins). Kritische Momente Hat man Sten nicht aus dem Käfig befreit, solange Lothering nicht von der Dunklen Brut überrannt wurde, hat man danach keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn in die Gruppe aufzunehmen. Wie auch bei den anderen Gefährten führt ein zu niedriger Zuneigungswert dazu, dass Sten die Gruppe verlässt. Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden Dragon Age: Bis zur letzten Ruhe Wissenswertes 220px|right|thumb|Sten und der Mabari *Wenn ihn der Arishok fragt, ob er einen würdigen Krieger gefunden hat, antwortet Sten daraufhin: "Ja, nur einen – den Wächter". *Sten mag Kekse, und würde diese gerne in Par Vollen einführen, da es dort nichts Derartiges gibt. *Sten ist kein typischer Qunari, er wurde ohne Hörner geboren. *In Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden erfährt der Leser einiges über Stens Werdegang. Unter Anderem kommt es sogar zum Kampf mit (König) Alistair. Siehe auch * . * Sten/Dialoge Galerie Sten_Camp.png|Sten im Lager Sten.jpg Dragon Age Those Who Speak 3.jpg|Cover-Art Die Sprechenden Sten in Die Sprechenden.jpg|Sten in "Die Sprechenden" Sten kämpft gegen Alistair.jpg|Sten kämpft gegen Alistair Sten HoDA Artwork.jpg|Sten in Heroes of Dragon Age Sten concept.jpg|Sten Concept-Art Sten concept art (Those Who Speak).jpg|Concept Art Die Sprechenden Ceremonial Armored Gloves.png|Sten Sten2.jpg|Sten Angriff en:Sten es:Sten fr:Sten pl:Sten pt-br:Sten ru:Стэн Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Qunari Kategorie:Charaktere (Die Sprechenden) Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Begleiter (Origins) Kategorie:Charaktere (Bis zur letzten Ruhe) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes)